urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Daniels series
The Kate Daniels series is written by Ilona Andrews. Series Description or Overview The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It’s a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. In this world lives Kate Daniels. Kate likes her sword a little too much and has a hard time controlling her mouth. The magic in her blood makes her a target, and she spent most of her life hiding in plain sight. But sometimes even trained killers make friends and fall in love, and when the universe tries to kick them in the face, they kick back. ~ From the author's site *Why should you read the Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews! - Readaholics Anonymous: *Kate Daniels’s Magic World: Ilona Andrews’s Apocalyptic Atlanta by Larissa Benoliel Lead's Species * Mage, Paranormal cop, PI Primary Supe * Mages, Various Shape Shifters, Necromancers What Sets it Apart * Russian based mythos, great writing Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Kate Daniels. Books in Series Kate Daniels series: #Magic Bites (2007) #Magic Burns (2008) #Magic Strikes (2009) #Magic Bleeds (2010) #Magic Slays (2011) #Magic Rises (2013) ~ "An Ill-Advised Rescue" in the back, should be read first #Magic Breaks (2014) #Magic Shifts (2015) #Magic Binds (2016) #Magic Triumphs (2018) ~ ranked #2 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Chronological Reading Order of Other Writings * 0.5. "Questionable Client" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology — and: Magic Graves— eShort—Author's Link * 3.5. "Magic Mourns" in Must Love Hellhounds (2009) anthology (Raphael & Andrea) * 4.5. "Magic Dreams" in Hexed (2011) anthology & eBook short (Author: Hexed) (Jim and Dali) * 5.3. "Magic Tests" in An Apple for the Creature (2012) (Julie) — (excerpt) * 5.4. "Magic Gifts" included with Gunmetal Magic (2012) (Kate & Curan) * 5.5. Gunmetal Magic (and "Magic Gifts") – Andrea’s full-length novel – Kate Daniels World #1 (2012) *5.6. "Retribution Clause" (2010) found in Hex Appeal (excerpt here) ~ (no main characters) * 5.?. "An Ill-Advised Rescue" (2013) in Magic Rises (2013) ~ more of an outtake than a short — Note: occurs just prior to the events of Magic Rises. * 7.5. "Magic Steals" in Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014) (Jim & Dali #2) Kate Daniels World: *1. Gunmetal Magic (2012) Andrea’s full-length novel *5.6. "Retribution Clause" (2010) found in Hex Appeal (excerpt here) ~ (no main characters) Freebies on Author's site: Curan POVs: *Curran, Vol. I (Curran POV, #1) (2010) *Curran, Vol. II: Fathers & Sons POV #2 (2011) *Curran Vol. III: POV #3 (2011) *Curran Vol. IV: Curran; Magic Strikes Hot Tub Scene (Curran POV, #4) Other Series by Author Onsite * The Edge Series * Alphas series * Hidden Legacy series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Ilona Andrews Other Writings * Angels of Darkness ~ Anthology World Building Setting Alternate Atlanta, Georgia in the not too distant future. Other Places and Locations * The Keep: Castle-like headquarters of the Atlanta Pack * Centennial Park: park in Atlanta—owned by the Witche, where the three witches of the Oracle reside; * The Honeycomb: * Unicorn Lane: "bad" magical area in Atlanta * The Casino: Headquarters of The People * The Cutting Edge: Kate's new private investigation agency * Gagra, Abkhazia (country of Georgia) * Mishmar: Roland's tower prison—built in Iowa; exits seal themselves, walls take on new shape, ancient feral vampires roam free, and unnamed monsters. Curran found Kate in a water pit there. * Jester Park 'Supernatural Elements' *'SUPES': Magic Users, magical warrior, weres & shifters, vampires, necromancers, animators, gods, demi-gods, Shape-Changer, Frost Giant, Rakshasas, wolfsbane, golems, flesh golems, Aesir (Viking God), ... * SHAPESHIFTER TYPES: Were-Lion, Werewolves, Were-bear, Were-hyena (Buddas), Were-buffulo, Were-rats, Were-moose, Were-mongoose, Were-honey-badger…. * SUPE OBJECTS: magic sword (Kate's), Magic objects, Persephone’s Apples, . . . * MAGIC USERS: Witch Oracle, witches, sorcerers, shaman, Jewish rabis,, druids, volvs or Volkvi (Russian Druids), Scandinavian (Viking) Pagans, Japanese Pagans, Chinese Pagans; ley lines, . . . Links: *The Players *Factions *Magic *Places *Time line *FAQs 'Glossary': * Immortuus Pathogen: what makes vampires what they are; first manifested after the first catastrophic magic wave; * volvs or Volkvi: Russian Druids * Druids: * Golems: * Wendigo: A giant monster, nearly impossible to kill, that can regenerate even after cutting it into pieces—it must then be burned after cutting it up to prevent regeneration. * Preceptor of the Order of Iron Dogs: * Legatus of the Golden Legion: A position in charge of the People directly under Roand's comman—Roland sets policy, he implements them; the Legati didn't last long since Roland was demanding, didn't tolerate mistakes. 'Groups and Organizations:' * GROUPS: The Pack, The People, Order of Merciful Aid, Mercenary Guild, * Order of Merciful Aid * Mercenary Guild: * PAD—Paranormal Activity Division (Police Div): World Description The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It's a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. *Kate Daniels - Urban Fantasy *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES Protagonist Sidekicks Andrea Nash: hyena beastkin / Knight — Pal: Kate Daniels — Knight in the Order of Merciful Aid; able to shift into a human/ hyena hybrid ~ source: Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com 'Character Chart' Resources for characters: *Players | Kate Daniels - encycloedia of characters *Kate Daniels Wiki page *Kate Daniels Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Ilona Andrews * Website: ILONA ANDREWS * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sci-Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Urban Paranormal Romance Bio: Ilona Andrews is the pseudonym for a husband-and-wife writing team. Ilona is a native-born Russian and Gordon is a former communications sergeant in the U.S. Army. Contrary to popular belief, Gordon was never an intelligence officer with a license to kill, and Ilona was never the mysterious Russian spy who seduced him. They met in college, in English Composition 101, where Ilona got a better grade. (Gordon is still sore about that.) Gordon and Ilona currently reside in Texas with their two children, and many dogs and cats. They have co-authored two series, the bestselling urban fantasy of Kate Daniels and romantic urban fantasy of The Edge. ~ Ilona Andrews - FF and Goodreads Cover Artists Original Cover Artist: *Artist: Chad Michael Ward *Source: Soullumination: cover art - INKED Anthology Gunmetal Magic: *Artist: Tony Mauro New Covers: *Cover Artist: Juliana Kolesova, Design by Jason Gill (new Magic Bites) *Source: Magic Bites: Special Edition - Ilona Andrews - Google Books Publishing Information *Publisher: Ace Books, Penguin *Author Page: Ilona Andrews - Penguin Books USA *Series Page: Kate Daniels by Ilona Andrews Data: *Bk1—Magic Bites: Mass Market-PB, Ace, 260 pages, April 1-2007, Penguin—ISBN-0441014895 *Bk2—Magic Burns: MM-PB, Ace, 260 pages, April 2008, Penguin—ISBN-0441015832 *Bk3—Magic Strikes: MM-PB, 310 pages, March 31, 2009 by Ace—ISBN-0441017029 *Bk4—Magic Bleeds: MM-PB, 349 pages, May 25, 2010 by Ace—ISBN-0441018521 *Bk5—Magic Slays: MM-PB, 308 pages, May 31, 2011 by Ace—ISBN-0441020429 *Bk6—Magic Rises: MM-PB, 355 pages, July 30, 2013 by Ace—ISBN-1937007588 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Magic Bites (2007): When the magic is up, rogue mages cast their spells and monsters appear, while guns refuse to fire and cars fail to start. But then technology returns, and the magic recedes as unpredictably as it arose, leaving all kinds of paranormal problems in its wake. Kate Daniels is a down-on-her-luck mercenary who makes her living cleaning up these magical problems. But when Kate's guardian is murdered, her quest for justice draws her into a power struggle between two strong factions within Atlanta's magic circles. The Masters of the Dead, necromancers who can control vampires, and the Pack, a paramilitary clan of shapechangers, blame each other for a series of bizarre killings—and the death of Kate's guardian may be part of the same mystery. Pressured by both sides to find the killer, Kate realizes she's way out of her league—but she wouldn't have it any other way… ~ Goodreads | Magic Bites and Magic Bites ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK TWO—Magic Burns (2008): Down in Atlanta, tempers – and temperatures – are about to flare… As a mercenary who cleans up after magic gone wrong, Kate Daniels has seen her share of occupational hazards. Normally, waves of paranormal energy ebb and flow across Atlanta like a tide. But once every seven years, a flare comes, a time when magic runs rampant. Now Kate’s going to have to deal with problems on a much bigger scale: a divine one. When Kate sets out to retrieve a set of stolen maps for the Pack, Atlanta’s paramilitary clan of shapeshifters, she quickly realizes much more at stake. During a flare, gods and goddesses can manifest – and battle for power. The stolen maps are only the opening gambit in an epic tug-of-war between two gods hoping for rebirth. And if Kate can’t stop the cataclysmic showdown, the city may not survive. ~ Magic Burns ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK THREE—Magic Strikes (2009): Drafted into working for the Order of Merciful Aid, mercenary Kate Daniels has more paranormal problems than she knows what to do with these days. And in Atlanta, where magic comes and goes like the tide, that’s saying a lot. But when Kate’s werewolf friend Derek is discovered nearly dead, she must confront her greatest challenge yet. As her investigation leads her to the Midnight Games – an invitation only, no holds barred, ultimate preternatural fighting tournament – she and Curran, the Lord of the Beasts, uncover a dark plot that may forever alter the face of Atlanta’s shapeshifting community. ~ Magic Strikes ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK FOUR—Magic Bleeds (2010): Kate Daniels works for the Order of the Knights of Merciful Aid, officially as a liaison with the mercenary guild. Unofficially, she cleans up the paranormal problems no one else wants to handle—especially if they involve Atlanta’s shapeshifting community. When she’s called in to investigate a fight at the Steel Horse, a bar midway between the territories of the shapeshifters and the necromancers, Kate quickly discovers there’s a new player in town. One who’s been around for thousands of years—and rode to war at the side of Kate’s father. This foe may be too much even for Kate and Curran, the Lord of the Beasts, to handle. Because this time, Kate will be taking on family. ~ Magic Bleeds ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK FIVE—Magic Slays (2011): Kate Daniels may have quit the Order of Merciful Aid, but she’s still knee-deep in paranormal problems. Or she would be if she could get someone to hire her. Starting her own business has been more challenging than she thought it would be—now that the Order is disparaging her good name, and many potential clients are afraid of getting on the bad side of the Beast Lord, who just happens to be Kate’s mate. So when Atlanta’s premier Master of the Dead calls to ask for help with a vampire on the loose, Kate leaps at the chance of some paying work. Turns out this is not an isolated incident, and Kate needs to get to the bottom of it—fast, or the city and everyone dear to her might pay the ultimate price ~ Magic Slays ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK SIX—Magic Rises (2013): Atlanta is a city plagued by magical problems. Kate Daniels will fight to solve them—no matter the cost. Mercenary Kate Daniels and her mate, Curran, the Beast Lord, are struggling to solve a heartbreaking crisis. Unable to control their beasts, many of the Pack’s shapeshifting children fail to survive to adulthood. While there is a medicine that can help, the secret to its making is closely guarded by the European packs, and there’s little available in Atlanta. Kate can’t bear to watch innocents suffer, but the solution she and Curran have found threatens to be even more painful. The European shapeshifters who once outmaneuvered the Beast Lord have asked him to arbitrate a dispute—and they’ll pay him in medicine. With the young people’s survival and the Pack’s future at stake, Kate and Curran know they must accept the offer—but they have little doubt that they’re heading straight into a trap ~ Magic Rises ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Magic Breaks (2014-HC): No matter how much the paranormal politics of Atlanta change, one thing always remains the same: if there’s trouble, Kate Daniels will be in the middle of it… As the mate of the Beast Lord, Curran, former mercenary Kate Daniels has more responsibilities than it seems possible to juggle. Not only is she still struggling to keep her investigative business afloat, she must now deal with the affairs of the pack, including preparing her people for attack from Roland, a cruel ancient being with god-like powers. Since Kate’s connection to Roland has come out into the open, no one is safe—especially those closest to Kate. As Roland’s long shadow looms ever nearer, Kate is called to attend the Conclave, a gathering of the leaders from the various supernatural factions in Atlanta. When one of the Masters of the Dead is found murdered there, apparently at the hands of a shapeshifter, Kate is given only twenty-four hours to hunt down the killer. And this time, if she fails, she’ll find herself embroiled in a war which could destroy everything she holds dear… ~ Magic Breaks ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Magic Shifts: After breaking from life with the Pack, mercenary Kate Daniels and her mate—former Beast Lord Curran Lennart—are adjusting to a very different pace. While they’re thrilled to escape all the infighting, Curran misses the constant challenges of leading the shapeshifters. So when the Pack offers him its stake in the Mercenary Guild, Curran seizes the opportunity—too bad the Guild wants nothing to do with him and Kate. Luckily, as a veteran merc, Kate can take over any of the Guild’s unfinished jobs in order to bring in money and build their reputation. But what Kate and Curran don’t realize is that the odd jobs they’ve been working are all connected. An ancient enemy has arisen, and Kate and Curran are the only ones who can stop it—before it takes their city apart piece by piece… ~ Magic Shifts ~ excerpt, author site ✤ BOOK NINE—Magic Binds (2016): Mercenary Kate Daniels knows all too well that magic in post-Shift Atlanta is a dangerous business. But nothing she’s faced could have prepared her for this… Kate and the former Beast Lord Curran Lennart are finally making their relationship official. But there are some steep obstacles standing in the way of their walk to the altar… Kate’s father, Roland, has kidnapped the demigod Saiman and is slowly bleeding him dry in his never-ending bid for power. A Witch Oracle has predicted that if Kate marries the man she loves, Atlanta will burn and she will lose him forever. And the only person Kate can ask for help is long dead. The odds are impossible. The future is grim. But Kate Daniels has never been one to play by the rules… ~ Goodreads | Magic Binds (Kate Daniels, #9) by Ilona Andrews ✤ BOOK TEN—Untitled (): ~ Goodreads | Untitled (Kate Daniels, #10) by Ilona Andrews First Sentences # Magic Bites (2007) — I SAT AT A TABLE IN MY SHADOWY KITCHEN, Staring down a bottle of Boone's Farm Hard Lemonade, when a magic fluctuation hit. # Magic Burns (2008) — The phone rang in the middle of the night. # Magic Strikes (2009) — Some days my job was harder than others. # Magic Bleeds (2010) — No matter how carefully I patted the chopped apples into place, the top crust of my apple pie always looked like I’d tried to bury a dismembered body under it. # Magic Slays (2011) — The ringing of the phone jerked me from my sleep. # Magic Rises (2013) — I spun the spear. # Magic Breaks (2014) — My name is Barabas. # Magic Shifts (2015) — We are the mercernary. Or, is he really just trying to make Kate understand that her bloodline is her fury minions he wants to eliminate. # Magic Binds (2016) — No longer does she hide or bury the blood for fear of being outed. Pretty much everyone knows she's the daughter of Nimrod. But, is Roland really all that horrible? #'Untitled' () — Quotes *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Quotes (Author of Magic Bites) *Kate Daniels Series :: I can't give you the white picket fence, and if I did, you'd set it on fire. Read Alikes (similar elements) * Dresden Files series * October Daye series Weres and Shifters * Mercy Thompson series * Jane Yellowrock series * Kitty Norville series * Alpha and Omega series * World of the Lupi series * Women of the Otherworld series * Crown & Key series * Jessica McClain series * Shifters series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Edie Spence series * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe * Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy * Age of Steam series * Crimson Moon series * Parasol Protectorate series * Colbana Files series * Siobhan Quinn series * Bite Back series Mages or Wizards as main supe * Iron Druid Chronicles * Dresden Files series * Allie Beckstrom series * Arcadia Bell series * Sabina Kane series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Elemental Assassin series * Horngate Witches series * Half-Light City series * Magic Ex Libris series * Guardian Witch series * Marla Mason series * Peter Grant series aka Rivers of London * Scarlett Bernard series * Thieftaker Chronicles * Jessie Shimmer series Gods * Cassandra Palmer series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Agent of Hel series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Stormwalker series Necromancers * Eric Carter series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Bad Witch series * Craft Sequence series ~ New * Dante Valentine series * Entwined Realms series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Reviews and Awards ~ Author's site Trivia *Lists That Contain Magic Bites (Kate Daniels, #1) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Burns (Kate Daniels, #2) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Strikes (Kate Daniels, #3) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Bleeds (Kate Daniels, #4) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Slays (Kate Daniels, #5) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Rises (Kate Daniels, #6) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels, #7) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain Magic Shifts (Kate Daniels, #8) by Ilona Andrews Notes See Also * Ilona Andrews * Hidden Legacy series * Edge Series * Dark and Stormy Knights 0.5. * Magic Graves 0.5. * Must Love Hellhounds 3.5. * Hexed 4.5. * An Apple for the Creature 5.3. * Hex Appeal 5.6. *~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page Kate Daniels series—Reading Order * 0.5. "Questionable Client" - Dark and Stormy Knights * 1. Magic Bites (2007) * 2. Magic Burns (2008) * 3. Magic Strikes (2009 * 3.5. "Magic Mourns" - Love Hellhounds * 4. Magic Bleeds (2010) * 4.5. "Magic Dreams" in Hexed * 5. Magic Slays (2011) * 5.3. "Magic Tests" - An Apple for the Creature * 5.4. "Magic Gifts" in Gunmetal Magic * 5.5. Gunmetal Magic (2012) * 5.6. "An Ill-Advised Rescue" (2013) in Magic Rises * 6. Magic Rises (July 30, 2013) ~ "An Ill-Advised Rescue" * 7. Magic Breaks (Aug 5, 2014) * 7.5. Magic Steals in Shift (Nov 25, 2014) * 8. Magic Shifts (Aug 4, 2015) * Small Magics (Sept. 17, 2015) (short stories anthology containing...) ** 0.5 A Questionable Client (lead role: Kate Daniels) ** Retribution Clause (lead role: Saiman -Kate Daniels series) ** Of Swine and Roses (lead role: Alena Kornov) ** Grace of Small Magic (lead role: Grace) ** 5.3 Magic Tests (lead role: Kate Daniels & Julie) * 8.5. Magic Stars (Derek's novella) (Dec. 8, 2015) * 9. Magic Binds (Sept. 20, 2016) ** 9.5 Iron and Magic (Hugh d’Ambray spin-off) (June 26, 2018) * 10. Magic Triumphs (Aug. 28, 2018) External Links Books: *Kate Daniels ~ Author's page for sereis *Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews ~ Goodreads * Ilona Andrews ~ FF * Kate Daniels Universe - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Kate Daniels Series ~ Shelfari * Kate Daniels series | books tagged Kate Daniels series ~ LibraryThing * Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews ~ FictFact *Ilona Andrews - Kate Daniels Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog * Related book links: *FictFact - Kate Daniels World series by Ilona Andrews *FictFact - Curran POV series by Ilona Andrews Anthologies / Shorts Links: *Hex Appeal ~ "Retribution Clause" excerpt *Short Fiction ~ Dark and Stormy Knights "Questionable Client" *Must Love Hellhounds ~ "Magic Mourns" *Hexed ~ "Magic Dreams" *Night Shift Anthology ~ "Magic Steals" ~ Author's site Summaries, Overview: *'Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES' *SFF AUTHOR Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Literature *Urban Fantasy For Lovers of Badass Women and the Alpha Males Who Love Them: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | torimacallister *Supernatural Adventures with Kate Daniels: Magic Bites | wrapped up in books *Readaholics Anonymous: Why should you read the Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews! *Kate Daniels’s Magic World: Ilona Andrews’s Apocalyptic Atlanta by Larissa Benoliel *J. C. Mells | The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews | SSpjut | Writer's Blog | Stardate *Discussion: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe World, Characters, etc: *Kate Daniels —Author's Encyclopedia: characters, factions, magic, places, timeline, FAQs *'Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES' *Kate Daniels Series ~ Shelfari *Kate Daniels Character Guide - Wicked Scribes *Urban Fantasy For Lovers of Badass Women, Alpha Males: Kate Daniels Series torimacallister *Literature/Kate Daniels - Television Tropes & Idioms *Ilona Andrews Fans - Kate Daniels: Discussion: casting the Kate Daniels series *Kate Daniels 1833 - Lutsenburg Reviews of whole Seies: *SFF AUTHOR Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Literature *[http://www.lovevampires.com/iandrews.html Ilona Andrews Interview and Bibliography with reviews: all books - LoveVampires] *Fantasy Book Critic: "Magic Bites & Magic Burns: Kate Daniels Books 1 & 2" by Ilona Andrews (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) - series review *Review: The Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews « Shut Up, Heathcliff *KT Book Reviews: Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews - series review *author Ilona Andrews | KD DID IT Takes on Books *Ilona Andrews Archives - Dear Author - multiple reviews * Reviews: *[http://allthingsuf.com/2009/09/mini-review-magic-bites-kate-daniels-bk.html Mini Review: Magic Bites Bk #1 by Ilona Andrews | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Wondrous Reads: Review: Magic Bites #1 by Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews - Magic Bites #1 | Random Reading *A review of Magic Bites #1 by Ilona Andrews | havebookswillreview *SF REVIEWS.NET: Magic Bites #1 / Ilona Andrews ★★½ *Review: Magic Bites #1 — SF Site *Mike Finn's review "Magic Bites" - everything an urban fantasy should be ~ Books 2–5.5 *[http://allthingsuf.com/2009/11/review-magic-burns-kate-daniel-book-1.html Review: Magic Burns (Kate Daniel #2) | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Review: Magic Strikes #3 | All Things Urban Fantas *Litchick's Hit List: Magic Strikes #3 by Ilona Andrews *[http://allthingsuf.com/2010/05/5-bat-review-magic-bleeds-by-ilona.html 5 bat! Review: Magic Bleeds #4 | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Review: Magic Dreams #4.5 - Feeling Fictional *[http://allthingsuf.com/2011/05/early-review-magic-slays-by-ilona.html Review: Magic Slays #5 | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Review: Magic Gifts #5.4 | The Blogger Girls *Magic Gifts #5.4 by Ilona Andrews | Tales to Tide You Over *Review: Gunmetal Magic #5.5 | I'm Loving ♥ Books *[http://allthingsuf.com/2012/07/early-review-gunmetal-magic-kate-daniels-5-5-by-ilona-andrews.html Review: Gunmetal Magic #5.5 | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Mike Finn's review of "Magic Burns - Kate Daniels #2" - settling in to a strong series *Mike Finn's review of "Magic Strikes - Kate Daniels #3" - Kate gets gladiatorial and brings back childhood memories *Mike Finn's review of "Magic Bleeds - Kate Daniels #4" - best Kate Daniels book so far *Mike Finn's review of "Magic Slays - Kate Daniels #5" *Mike Finn's review of "Gunmetal Magic - Kate Daniels #5.5" - getting inside the Bouda mindset turns out to be a lot of fun ~ Book #6 plus *Audiobook Review: Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews | Rabid Reads *Ivy Book Bindings: Review: Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews *Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews - Paperback Dolls *Magic Rises #6 - Fantasy Book Critic (by Lydia Roberts, Mihir Wanchoo) *Review: Magic Rises (book #6) by Ilona Andrews | Smexy Books *Review: Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe *Kate Daniels, Magic Rises #6 Your Urban Fantasy Blog Interviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Multi-Blogger Interview: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews *The Book Smugglers | Guest Author & Giveaway: Ilona Andrews on Inspirations & Influences *Booktalk Nation — Ilona Andrews *Darynda Jones - NY Times Bestselling Author » Special Guest ILONA ANDREWS! *Ilona Andrews Interview *Nalini Singh's Weblog: Interview: Ilona Andrews *An Unreal Interview with Ilona Gordon | Unreality *Book Monster Reviews: Q&A Interview and Giveaway with Ilona Andrews *Interview with Ilona and Gordon Andrews | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Cover Artists: *Juliana Kolesova - Summary Bibliography *Chad Michael Ward - Summary Bibliography Cover reveals: *Exclusive Cover Reveal: Ilona Andrews' Magic Breaks | RT Book Reviews Author: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) ~ GR *Ilona Andrews - Wikipedia Forums: *Ilona Andrews - Index~ Author's Forum *Discussion: Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews Community: *Ilona Andrews - Index ~ Author's Forum *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews *(7) Ilona Andrews~ facebook *Ilona Andrews (ilona_andrews) on Twitter *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Fans Group (725 Members) See Also Related: * Kate Daniels * The Edge Series * Alphas series * Hidden Legacy series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Ilona Andrews * Dark and Stormy Knights * Must Love Hellhounds * Hexed * An Apple for the Creature * Hex Appeal * Night Shift * Hex Appeal General: * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page Book Cover Gallery Magic Bites1.jpg|1. Magic Bites (Kate Daniels)-Dec 31, 2012 Special Edition-by Ilona Andrews—Art by Juliana Kolesova ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bites/ Magic bite orig.jpg|1. Magic Bites (2007—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bites/ Magic Burns (Kate Daniels #2)-2008.jpg|2. Magic Burns (2008—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-burns Magic Strikes (Kate Daniels #3)-2009.jpg|3. Magic Strikes (2009— Kate Daniels #3) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-strikes Magic Bleeds (Kate Daniels #4)-2010.jpg|4. Magic Bleeds (2010—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bleeds Magic Slays (Kate Daniels #5)-2011.jpg|5. Magic Slays (2011—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-slays Gunmetal Magic (2012).jpg|5.5. Gunmetal Magic (2012—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/gunmetal-magic/ Magic Rises (Kate Daniels #6)-2013.jpg|6. Magic Rises (2013—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Juliana Kolesova|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-rises/ Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels #7) by Ilona Andrews .jpg|7. Magic Breaks (2014—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Juliana Kolesova ~ excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-breaks/ Magic Shifts (Kate Daniels #8) by Ilona Andrews.jpg|8. Magic Shifts (2015—Kate Daniels series) by Ilona Andrews—Art by Juliana Kolesova ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-shifts/ Magic Binds (Kate Daniels -9) by Ilona Andrews.jpg|9. Magic Binds (2016—Kate Daniels series) by Ilona Andrews—Art by Juliana Kolesova ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-binds/ 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) anthology: "Questionable Client" by Ilona Andrews Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/kate-daniels/short-fiction/ 0.5. Questionable Client in Magic Graves (2011).jpg|0.5. Magic Graves (2011) eSpecial with Jeaniene Frost—"Questionable Client" by Ilona Andrews ~ Excerpt: click Dark and Stormy Knights|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/ebooks/magic-graves 3.5. Must Love Hellhounds anthology (2009).jpg|3.5. Must Love Hellhounds (2009) anthology: "Magic Mourns" by Ilona Andrews (Raphael & Andrea)—Art: Don Sipley ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/must-love-hellhounds/magic-mourns-excerpt/ 4.5. Magic Dreams in Hexed (2011) anthology .jpg|4.5. Hexed (2011) anthology: "Magic Dreams" (also eBook) by Ilona Andrews ~ Excerpt(Jim & Dali)—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/hexed/hexed-excerpt/ Gunmetal Magic (2012).jpg|5.5. Gunmetal Magic (2012) by Ilona Andrews (Andrea & Raphael), full length novel —Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/gunmetal-magic Night Shift anthology.jpg|7.5. Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014—Kate Daniels) anthology—"Magic Steals" by Ilona Andrews—art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-steals/ Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Necromancers as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Warriors Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Witches Category:Knights Category:Druid Category:Shaman Category:Magic Sword Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors… Category:Hybrids Category:Golems Category:Hellhounds Category:Rakshasas Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Magical Objects Category:Ley Lines Category:Russian, Jewish, Eastern European mythology Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Alternate History UF Category:Alternate Places Category:Necromancers Category:Mages Category:Christian and Jewish Mythologies Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Set in Europe Category:Prophecies Category:Magic Weapons Category:Tech vs Magic Category:Dystopian or Post Apocalyptic Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn... Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Futuristic Category:Magic Users Category:Female Lead Category:Series